herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kokonigel/Pure Good Revisited: Kiara
A Pure Good proposal of Kiara from The Lion King. What is the work The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride was a direct to video film set after The Lion King. Later on, a TV show set before that film, The Lion Guard is a TV series featuring the leader of the Guard, Kion, who goes on an adventure to protect the Pride Lands. Who is she Kiara is the main protagonist of the 1998 film The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and a supporting character in its 2016 midquel TV series The Lion Guard. She is Simba and Nala's daughter and eldest child, Kion's older sister, Kovu's best friend and later, his wife, Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina's granddaughter, Scar's great-niece, Zira's daughter-in-law and Nuka and Vitani's sister-in-law. What did she do Kiara proved herself to be incorruptible for despite her desire to avoid being Queen, and her feelings for Kovu, she chose to return to her pride, thinking and putting the needs of both prides above her own goals. Years later, Kiara, now an adolescent, is preparing to go on her first hunt and is assured by Nala that she will do just fine. Just as Kiara is about to hunt antelopes, they run off and Kiara notices fire (which was set by Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani) and eventually falls unconscious. Kovu, on Zira's orders, goes into the fire and saves Kiara. After waking up, Kiara is at first angry at Kovu for bringing her back to the Pride Lands, but changes her mind when she recognises him just as Simba and Nala arrive, having noticed the fire. As Nala gives her a relieved nuzzle, Kiara confronts Simba over not keeping his word, to which Simba replies that it's a good thing he did as he almost lost her, before banning Kiara from hunting again, out of fear of losing her again. After learning that Kiara was saved by Kovu, who asks to join the Pridelanders, Simba is at first, reluctant to because Kovu is an Outsider, but has to go by the law of owing debts, much to Kiara's happiness. That night as the pride return to Pride Rock, Simba makes Kovu stay outside the den where Kiara thanks him for saving her. Simba calls for Kiara to come inside, to which she does, but not before making a deal with Kovu to teach her to hunt. When Kovu suggests that they run away to start their own pride, Kiara convinces him to return with her to reunite their prides. The two race back to the Pride Lands and witness their prides fighting. Just as Simba and Zira are about to fight, Kiara and Kovu jump between them, much to the surprise of the two. When Simba tells Kiara to stand aside, she tells him that the fighting has to stop. Simba tells Kiara to stay out of it, but Kiara replies that a wise king once told her "We Are One" and that she did not understand him then, but does now. Simba begins to protest about the Outsiders, but Kiara tells him that the Outsiders are them and questions her father on what differences he sees. This causes Simba to renounce his previous attitude and reconcile with Kiara. Kovu's sister Vitani and the other Outsiders also agree with Kiara and rejoin the Pridelanders. Only Zira refuses peace and she tries to attack Simba, but Kiara leaps in to defend her father and crashes into Zira and the two lioness fall over the edge of the cliff side. Kiara lands on a ledge whilst Zira hangs onto it. Kiara attempts to save her, but the evil lioness angrily refuses and falls to her death just moments before Simba arrives to pull Kiara back up to the top of the cliff where she is reunited with her mother and Kovu. A remorseful Simba allows Kovu and the other Outsiders to rejoin the pride. The day after, the Outsiders and Pridelanders are rejoiced and peace is restored. Kiara and Kovu are seen on the top of Pride Rock and go with Simba and Nala to roar in celebration with Mufasa's ghost congratulating them by saying "We are one". In The Lion Guard, she tells Simba about Kion putting Bunga in The Lion Guard and proves this to him when Zazu leads them and Tiifu to Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono. Simba thanks Kiara before sending her and Tiifu to track gazelles while he has a word with Kion. Kiara and Tiifu are later seen tracking gazelles with Kiara telling Tiifu that they can't take more than their fair share as it would break The Circle of Life. Kiara notices Janja and his clan going into the heart of the gazelle herd. Suspicious, Kiara sends Tiifu to get Simba while she keeps an eye on the herd. During "Battle of the Pride Lands", Kiara along with the rest of the Pride Lands animals then witness Scar appear in the flames engulfing Pride Rock declaring that he cannot be stopped, however Kion says otherwise. After Scar is defeated, Kiara notices that Kion now has a scar over his right eye, which he got from Scar's snake ally Ushari. Kiara wishes Kion good luck as he and the rest of the Lion Guard (with new member Anga, who replaces Ono as Keenest of Sight after he begins to lose his eyesight after saving Bunga and Makini leave the Pride Lands to search for the Tree of Life in order to heal Kion and Ono. Corrupting factors Kiara is a bit mischievous as a cub similar to her father, who was also like that when he was a cub, and disobedient. She gets ignorant and annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting and Timon and Pumbaa's babysitting. Kiara later goes to the Outlands when she was told not to. Despite all this, she is very friendly, trying to make friends with Kovu, an Outsider cub she should be wary of. Later on, she became more accepting of her destiny as future Queen and became very stubborn and snarky. This attitude would cause her to clash with her younger brother Kion, though she still cared about him. Adolescent Kiara retains the personality of her younger self but she isn't as approving of her father's supervision as she once was, and wants to be self-sufficient and make her own decisions, thus putting her into a conflict with her father but she had learnt her lesson from all of the above and became a better lion. Admirable standard Firstly, she convinced both prides that they were better unified than fighting each other. She also forgave Kovu and the Outsiders, and tried to save Zira even when she was threatened by her, showing no intent to kill her or any of the Outsiders no matter their acts of cruelty. From both, Kiara is one of the most admirable characters in The Lion King, besides Simba and Nala. Conclusion I think Kiara deserves to be Approved Good. Please put your opinion down in the comments. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal